Tommy's Nightmare
by Sag0pak97
Summary: This story is a tickle story based on All Grown Up show staring Tommy Pickle, Chucky Finster & Kimi Finster while they gang up on Tommy and tickle him. His nightmare comes alive and he can't escape.


The door opens, and Chucky walks in Tommys bedroom.  
"Hi, Tommy," Chucky greets, conversationally.  
"Hi, Chucky," Tommy replied.  
Little did he know, of course, he didn't come in to say hi. Chucky went over to the shelves on the pretence of looking for at the trophies, and, to his surprise, chucky still has his shoes off and hasn't taken them off.  
"You alright?" he asked. Tommy nodded, going back to his reading.

"Tommy," Chucky said suddenly, causing him to look over at him,  
"Yeah, Tommy?"  
"Take a look at this," he said, holding out a cloth. "Apparentley, its essence of Kimi Perfume…"  
"Really? Sweet! I Mean cool" Tommy suddenly, stood up on his feet. "Let's take a look!"  
He grabbed the cloth from and held it to his nose.  
Alas, poor Tommy.  
The cloth was not doused with Kimi perfume, but with heavy chloroform. He slid the floor, unconscious immediately.

Tommy woke immensely dazed and confused, with no sense of what was happening.  
Eventually, as disorientation began to leave him, he became aware of a few things – firstly, he was still in his, but one that he only vaguely recognised and couldn't give a name too. But, perhaps most strange of all…he was tied up to the bed!

Tommy gave a strangled yell, but it was hopeless. Thick ropes had bound his wrists and his ankle so that he couldn't escape. Another layer of rope kept his upper-arms pinned to his sides, and yet more coils were bound tightly around his knees and ankles. Also, he was still barefooted, and there was no sign on his socks anywhere.  
"Help!" he yelled as loud as he could. "WHAT THE F-"

He saw the door open and Chucky strode in, extremely smug grins on his faces.  
"Why are you smiling" Tommy demanded, finally managing to sit up. In this trepidation he felt extremely irked with everybody – made even more irritating by the fact that Chucky wasn't tied up.

"Hush now," Chucky told him, kneeling down next to him and fondling his shoulder.  
"Don't worry – we've got hours of fun ahead of us!"  
Tommy wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.  
"What do you want with me?" he demanded.  
"Not much,". He began to slowly drag his finger up Tommy sole. The extreme sensitivity of his bare feet caused Tommy to give a great lurch and squeal of laughter.

Chucky gave a perverted smile, and began to slowly drag his fingernails round, drawing circles on the balls of his feet. Tommy grimaced, but, not to give them the satisfaction, tried his best not to laugh.  
"Ooh, trying to be tough, are we?", scribbling his fingers up and down his bare arches, causing a sudden giggle to erupt from his tightly pursed mouth.  
"We'll soon put a stop to that!, Kimi come and give me a hand!"  
"With pleasure!" Kimi replied, with a grin pervy. She stood up and went over to where Tommy's helpless feet were trussed up.  
With a decisive nod, both Chucky & Kimi immediately began to scribble their fingers up and down Tommy's helpless bare soles. Abandoning all pretence, he gave a howl of laughter.  
"NOOOO-HO-HO-HO-HOOOO! STO-HO-HOOO-OP! PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA…"  
But these cries just made Chucky and Kimi grins wider, giving them even more desire to continue tickling their prisoner.  
"STTOO-HAHA-OOO-HOO-HO-HOOOPPPPP!" Tommy screamed. "HAHAHAHAHA…JUST ST-HAHAHAHA…"  
Chucky then wormed his fingers in between Tommy's toes, tickling the fleshly undersides. Tommy gave a great shriek of laughter and curled his toes in an attempt to save the underside from his fingers, but Chucky just started to vigorously poke and scratch at Tommy's heels, causing him to twitch and uncurl his toes again.

Kimi, meanwhile, had started a different operation. She briefly paused in her tickling, raised Tommy's slender foot to her mouth and licked it, her long tongue dancing over Tommy's arch and ball of his bare foot. Tommy made a noise of mixed laughter and disgust.  
"EWW…INO, DON'TAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAAA!" he suddenly shrieked again as Kimi began to lick just underneath his toes, nibbling on them and taking the smallest one in her mouth briefly to suck on it with pure euphoria on her face.  
This trend went on for about five minutes longer, when Chucku and Kimi decided to take a short break. They released Tommy's helpless feet, and they left him gasping for breath, his face tear-stained because he had laughed so hard.

"OK…" he panted, squirming slightly in his bonds. "You've…had…your fun…please…let me go now?"  
"No way!" Kimi said loudly.

"You're our tickle slave now! We're going to play with you as much as we want!"  
To illustrate this, she says "I think it's time we disciplined you further. What do you think Chucky?"  
"Definitely," Chucky replied, his eyes shining.  
Kimi returned to Tomm's bound form holding a small piece of cloth.  
"Recognise this, slave?" , pulling his head up by the hair so that he could see.  
"Ow! Yes, but what…?" he was cut short when Kimi rolled it into a ball and stuffed it in his mouth.  
"We can't have you yelling abuse at us as we play with you," Kimi said curtly, securing the cloth with a piece of tape.  
"Mmmppffhh!" Tommy protested.  
"That's what I thought," Chucky replied, going back over to his feet. "Now…"  
Tommy automatically curled his toes in defence.  
"Funny you should act like that…" Chucky said, giving an impish smile.

He immediately grabbed hold of Tommy's two big toes, before pulling a piece of strong string from his pocket. He quickly tied his toes together, and then pulled them back, attaching them to his ankles so his soles were forcibly arched and he could no longer curl his toes. Realising his trepidation, Tommy gave a muffled shriek of horror.  
"Now, let's get to serious buissness!" Chucky declared, as he and Kimi began to scribble their fingers all over Tommy's soles, arches, heels, balls of feet and toes. Chucky & Kimi started to lick Tommy's feet and sucked on them, biting them and scratching his soles as she did so.  
Tommy had to put up with this intense torture for fifteen minutes. Finally, Chucku and Kimi took his bare feet out of their mouths and placed them back on the floor.  
"Well," Kimi said to Chucky, standing up. "We're totally going to continue this later!"  
"Of course," Chucky replied, also standing. "We'll be back for you," she told Tommy. "We're just going to get some water. Playing with your slave can be rather exhausting." he smiled, and he and Kimi left the room, locking the door behind them, leaving Tommy tied up, gagged, exposed and barefoot, waiting to see what fresh horrors they had in store for him.


End file.
